


Les dieux des super-héros

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CRACK!FIC] « Tony avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Pour la science, se répétait-il, tentant de se donner une excuse qui tenait debout face à ce projet phénoménalement dingue. » Les Avengers posent nus pour un calendrier. Au plus grand plaisir des fans... et à l'immense gêne de certains personnages.<br/>Stucky et Stony sous-entendus x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, hormis les personnages que j'ai moi-même créés ainsi que l'idée totalement farfelue à l'origine de cette fanfiction xD
> 
> Attention. Vous vous apprêtez à pénétrer sur des terres dangereuses. Prenez garde, votre cerveau (ou ce qu'il en reste, pour les fans qui, comme moi, perdent des morceaux au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes dans les fandoms) risque de garder des séquelles irréversibles.  
> Le nom de cette fanfiction est totalement basé sur le calendrier des Dieux du Stade, réalisé chaque année (enfin il me semble) par les rugbymen. Je précise (très important) que je n'ai jamais été attirée par ce genre de calendrier, mais comme beaucoup j'en ai entendu parler, et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de le faire version Avengers =D

Tony avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. « _Pour la science_ », se répétait-il, tentant de se donner une excuse qui tenait debout face à ce projet phénoménalement dingue.

Et le fait que, désormais, un groupement d'associations caritatives ait proposé la même idée à Pepper, lui permettait de pouvoir organiser sa « _petite expérience scientifique_ » comme il l'entendait, sans que quiconque ne puisse le juger animé par des idées à la limite de la décence.

C'était pourquoi il se retrouvait ce jour-là à étouffer au fond de sa gorge une série de gloussements dignes d'une collégienne écervelée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, ami Stark ? lui demanda Thor d'un air on ne peut plus décontracté.

\- Cette idée de shooting photo, si brillamment nommé « _Les dieux des super-héros_ », nous permet d'observer de drôles de choses depuis le début de la journée, répondit Tony en tentant de gommer son énorme sourire de son visage.

Lesdites choses se résumant actuellement à un Captain America en peignoir blanc, comme Tony ou Thor par exemple, au milieu d'une foule de techniciens. Le pauvre homme ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles de sa tenue pour le moins légère, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Bucky montait la garde et lançait des coups d'œil meurtriers à chaque personne attardant un peu trop le regard sur le corps de son ami... amant ?

Décidément, cette idée de faire poser nus les beaux mâles de l'équipe Avengers pour un calendrier était absolument géniale.

Bien entendu, Stark Industries – bien que l'entreprise organisait le shooting – ne touchera aucun bénéfice des ventes dudit calendrier, car tout l'argent sera reversé à diverses associations caritatives, celles-là mêmes qui étaient venues proposer le projet à Pepper. De toute façon, se disait intérieurement Tony, même s'il ne gagnait aucun dollar avec ce projet, les souvenirs d'un Steve Rogers dénudé valaient tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

Trêves de bavardages, Tony n'a pas encore fini de nous faire partager les moindres détails de cette journée passionnante et hors du commun...


	2. Deuxième partie

Le photographe embauché pour ce shooting très particulier, Calvin Waltham, venait d'entrer dans la vaste salle. Très consciencieux, la première chose qu'il fit fut l'appel, après les avoir regroupés face à lui, comme si les hommes qu'il allait devoir superviser étaient des enfants.

\- Barnes, James, commença par appeler Waltham.

\- Présent, marmonna Bucky d'une voix monotone.

Il ne semblait pas très enthousiasmé. Ses muscles imposants – mais pas autant que ceux de Steve – se moulaient derrière son peignoir blanc, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention – alors que Tony connaissait des filles qui seraient en train de baver devant une telle vision.

\- Barton, Clint.

\- Présent ! lança presque joyeusement le piaf du groupe, premier du nom.

Ses sentiments étaient à l'opposé de ceux de Bucky. Il trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente occasion d'exposer sa musculature très développée – certes pas autant que ses camarades le Dieu ou les Super Soldats, mais il en était très fier quand même.

\- Rogers, Steven.

\- Présent, répondit Steve.

Sa gêne n'était pas retombée, et ses joues se coloraient d'une jolie teinte rose dès que quelqu'un tournait la tête vers lui. Tony trouvait la situation hilarante.

\- Thor.

\- Présent, fit le Dieu du Tonnerre de sa voix grave.

On précisera ici que la grande majorité des Asgardiens ne sont absolument pas perturbés par le fait d'exposer leur corps nus aux yeux de ceux qui les entourent, et que Thor aurait même volontiers abandonné son peignoir si Waltham ne le lui avait pas interdit.

\- Stark, Anthony.

\- Oui, je suis là, lança nonchalament Tony, grimaçant un peu à l'énonciation de son prénom complet.

Le _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_ n'avait lui non plus aucun problème avec son physique. Il se trouvait un peu plus parfait chaque jour qui passait – comment ça, ses chevilles n'allaient pas tarder à exploser ?

\- Et enfin Wilson, Samuel.

\- Présent aussi, assura le piaf, second du nom – sauf que lui, il avait des ailes.

Falcon n'avait pas lui non plus de complexes, même s'il restait plus réservé que son congénère Hawkeye à propos de ce shooting photo.

Avaient été exemptés Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner. Dans le cas de la première, elle ne remplissait pas le critère de base : être un homme. Dans le cas du second, il avait été convenu qu'il valait mieux éviter de libérer le Hulk face à des civils terrorisés. C'est donc pour ces raisons que Bucky et Sam avaient accepté de les remplacer.

Mais le meilleur restait encore à venir...


	3. Troisième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le meilleur est enfin arrivé xD

Waltham s'occupa ensuite de leur faire un petit débriefing de ce qu'il attendait d'eux sur les photos. Pour résumer, chacun passerait deux fois seul, pour faire deux clichés qui chacun occuperait un mois du calendrier. La photo de groupe, troisième passage lui aussi obligatoire, sera celle présentée sur la première de couverture.

Le photographe étant toujours aussi attentif à faire les choses correctement, il les fit passer par ordre alphabétique.

Bucky s'avança donc le premier. Une assistante, seule femme présente dans toute la salle, récupéra son peignoir. Sa nudité ne semblait pas embarrasser l'ancien assassin russe, mais Steve détourna vivement la tête en rougissant de plus belle. Tony soupira de désespoir face à ce Captain systématiquement incommodé, et se demanda de quelle couleur le visage de Rogers tournera lorsque sera arrivé son tour de passer devant l'objectif.

Waltham plaça stratégiquement Bucky debout, de face, derrière une caisse remplie de fausses armes – bien que parfaitement réalistes. Seul la partie haute de son corps était visible, les bras nonchalament appuyés sur les rebords de la boîte.

Ensuite, le photographe fit bouger Barnes et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le sol, de profil, en relevant sa jambe gauche en guise de protection contre sa nudité. Il plaça le bras métallique autour du genou, et demanda à l'ex-Winter Soldier de prendre la pose : le visage de profil, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire en face de lui.

Une fois le cliché pris, Bucky s'empressa de se lever et de récupérer son peignoir des mains de l'assistante – notons que cette dernière faisait une concurrente sérieuse à Captain dans la compétition « celui des deux qui sera le plus rouge ».

Vint ensuite le tour de Clint. Pas le moins du monde stressé, il suivit les instructions de Waltham avec enthousiasme et se plaça assis, de profil, sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, dès qu'il fut débarrassé de son peignoir. Sa virilité habilement masquée derrière un carquois rempli de flèches, un arc reposant impeccablement de face contre le même accoudoir, le photographe put prendre sa photo sans soucis, la gestuelle de Clint ayant pris automatiquement la pose.

En ce qui concerne le second cliché, Barton se retrouva lui aussi assis à terre, le corps presque entièrement tourné vers l'appareil photo, les jambes relevées et croisées astucieusement.

Une fois son tour fini, Hawkeye se remit debout tranquillement, frimant un peu face à la pauvre assistante rouge comme une tomate lorsque celle-ci lui remit son vêtement.

Steve fut finalement appelé. Tony ne put réprimer un rire, se faisant fusiller du regard par Barnes. La scène était presque comique : Captain était tellement embarrassé que Waltham dut se résoudre à faire sortir la moitié de son équipe de technicien, ainsi que la fameuse assistante – ravie de pouvoir prendre un peu d'air frais avant de continuer sa journée – et de faire reculer les autres Avengers dans la pénombre. Tony ne loupa pas une miette du passage de Rogers : le premier cliché pris de face, et seul le légendaire bouclier était posé entre le corps aux muscles très développés du Captain et l'objectif du photographe.

En ce concernait le second, Waltham fit asseoir Steve au fond du fauteuil, les mains et une jambe habilement croisées au bon endroit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Steve était donc libéré de sa courte séance de torture, après avoir renfilé prestement son peignoir à peine levé du fauteuil. Il put donc regagner la compagnie de Bucky, qui lui murmura à l'oreille des mots apparemment réconfortants, le tout sous l'hilarité de Tony. Toutes les personnes qui avaient dû sortir rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle.

Thor était le suivant sur la liste. Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait absolument aucun complexe, ce qui retransforma immédiatement l'assistante et Captain en un couple d'écrevisses, chacun tentant de se cacher les yeux aussi discrètement que possible.

Il se plaça d'abord debout, de profil, la jambe droite relevée et le pied posé sur un marchepied en bois. Waltham lui fit poser ses deux mains sur son genou, après lui avoir demandé de mettre Mjolnir à côté du petit escabeau.

L'assistante vint ensuite accrocher sa cape rouge autour de son cou. Thor se tourna face à l'objectif. Un filin quasi-invisible retenait la cape dans une position savamment étudiée : la partie haute cachait l'épaule gauche et le bord continuait son chemin en diagonale jusqu'à ce que le bas ait totalement recouvert... ce qu'il devait recouvrir. Thor tenait Mjolnir dans sa main droite.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Tony. Le playboy n'avait rien à cacher, et était presque aussi à l'aise que Thor. Le premier cliché consista à le placer de face, le casque d'une de ses armures d'Iron Man, tenu entre ses mains, masquant son entrejambe. Tout à fait photogénique, Stark prit naturellement les meilleures poses, celles qui le mettaient à son avantage. Il se retrouva, pour la seconde photo, presque dans la même position que Thor sur son premier cliché, sauf que le jeu de jambes était inversé : sa jambe gauche était surrélevée sur le même marchepied, et une volumineuse caisse d'outils de mécano se chargeait de faire la censure.

Le dernier à passer fut Sam. Sur la première photo, il était tout simplement placé debout derrière une chaise, dont le dossier plein faisait parfaitement son boulot. Les ailes de son exosquelette étaient déployées dans son dos. Sur la seconde, Waltham le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, de façon à paraître affalé dedans de profil, la jambe gauche légèrement surrélevée.

Le bouquet final était la photo de groupe. Captain n'était pas plus à l'aise que lors de son passage solo, mais Waltham refusa catégoriquement de faire ressortir son équipe de la pièce. L'assistante soupira de dépit et se prépara à endurer quelques minutes de gêne extrême supplémentaires.

Les Avengers se placèrent un peu aléatoirement : Thor se trouvait à une première extrémité de la rangée, suivi des deux piafs, puis des deux Super Soldats, et enfin par Tony. Ce dernier avait fait exprès de se mettre juste à côté de Steve pour deux raisons imparables : il avait un peu la trouille de se retrouver côte à côte avec Barnes – qui sait ce que l'ancien assassin aurait pu lui faire... –, mais il avait fermement l'intention d'embarrasser ce cher Captain par une main adroitement placée au-dessus de son postérieur. Il attendit néanmoins la dispersion post-cliché de ses camarades avant de faire son coup pendable.

Thor, Sam et Clint voyaient la partie basse de leur corps cachée derrière le dossier d'un sofa, tandis que Bucky et Steve se partageaient le bouclier du Captain, et Tony se contentait d'une table sur laquelle était posé le même casque d'une de ses armures.

Tandis que les Avengers commençaient à se disperser, Tony frôla « _accidentellement_ » de sa main la fesse droite de Steve. Ce dernier sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement vers Stark, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent. Rogers rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais s'éloigna sans un mot. Tony se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance que Barnes ne remarque rien de ce qui venait de se passer, sinon il serait déjà un homme mort.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh non, déjà la fin... :/

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Tony débarqua en courant dans le salon commun de la Tour Avengers.

\- Les gars, fit-il histoire d'attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers. Et mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il face au haussement de sourcil de Natasha. Devinez ce qui vient juste d'arriver dans la boîte aux lettres de Stark Industries ?

\- Des cookies ? proposa innocemment Clint.

\- Non, espèce d'idiot, le corrigea instantanément Tony. Monsieur Calvin Waltham, photographe de renom, a gentiment déposé une clé USB contenant un calendrier en avant-première, consultable par toute l'équipe.

Ce fut le déchaînement des éléments. Sam et Clint se ruèrent sur lui et tentèrent de lui arracher le précieux sésame des mains.

\- Tss tss, du calme les enfants, se moqua Stark. Papa va vous montrer les photos si vous retournez sagement vous asseoir sur le canapé.

Il ne récolta qu'une paire de regards noirs. Natasha vola heureusement à son secours, et tira les deux garçons en arrière pour les faire rasseoir sur le sofa.

Tony brancha la clé sur l'écran géant et la première de couverture du fameux calendrier s'afficha sous leurs yeux.

Sam et Clint s'esclaffèrent, Natasha et Bruce eurent un petit sourire, Thor et Tony dévoilèrent toute leur dentition en un simulacre de sourire, et Steve reprit ses airs de tomate bien mûre, couvé des yeux par Bucky.

À la page du mois de janvier, s'étalait le premier cliché de Sam, suivi en février par la première photo de Tony, en mars par la première photo de Thor, en avril par celle de Steve, en mai par celle de Clint et en juin par celle de Bucky. Les mois suivants, les super-héros se suivaient dans le même ordre, mais il s'agissait du second cliché de chacun.

\- Les gars, s'éleva la voix de Natasha, je crois que votre calendrier va s'arracher à une vitesse hallucinante par une foule de jeunes et moins jeunes femmes hystériques.

\- C'est ta façon de nous dire qu'on est sexy ? sourit Tony.

\- On peut dire ça, confirma-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, c'est moi le plus beau sur ce calendrier, fit Stark d'un ton pompeux.

Personne n'eut le courage de relever. Cela reviendrait à argumenter dans le vide.

 

\- Alors, comment tu te trouves sur ce calendrier ? questionna Bucky dès qu'il se retrouva seul avec Steve.

\- Pas à l'aise, répondit vaguement Captain.

\- T'es quand même resté canon.

Steve se tourna vers Bucky avec un air surpris.

\- Allez, arrête d'avoir l'air étonné à chaque fois que je te dis que tu es beau et embrasse-moi, crétin, s'amusa Barnes.

Les deux hommes se collèrent bientôt l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte pleine de passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je VEUX voir les Avengers à poil. On va lancer une pétition pour que Marvel organise le même type de shooting photo, tiens ! * bave *


End file.
